Love Triangles
by XxAmberJaynexX
Summary: It one year after Gabriella's first summer together. Troy and Gabriella are together, Chad and Taylor are getting closer and even Ryan has found his first crush. Sharpay needs all the attention, and won't stop until she get's it. 12


"Ryan!" Sharpay shrieked, blowing her wet nails.

"What now sis," Ryan sighed, staring at Gabriella - who was sitting in the lifeguard chair at Lava Springs.

"Look at that little tart over there," Sharpay scowled at Gabriella.

"She's dating Troy and I suit him better!" she screamed.

"Fan me!" Sharpay added.

Ryan rolled his eyes and blew on his sister's purple nails.

"Listen sis, maybe Troy likes Gabriella better," Ryan gritted his teeth as he envied Troy in his mind.

"How dare you say that, of course he doesn't like her? He hates her, but Gabriella is forcing him to like her, you can see that he hates her when he looks at her," Sharpay smiled to herself.

"I can't say I agree with you," Ryan shrugged. He gazed at Gabriella silently.

"I'm fed up of her though, she's just so annoying!" Sharpay screamed jumping up and storming inside.

"I think she's wonderful," Ryan whispered to himself.

"Who is?" Troy appeared at Ryan's side holding a basketball.

He thought that if he said Sharpay was nice then he could have Gabriella.

"Um, Sharpay. Yep, you two go really good together, don't you think?" Ryan grinned.

"She's hired you as some sort of persuading jerk, hasn't she," Troy smiled.

"No, she's not like that!" Ryan laughed, cursing Troy in his mind.

"Listen, I was thinking of - well - giving someone else a chance, I've been with Gabriella two months and I am getting bored with her," Troy muttered.

"Come on dude, if someone's boring you; you HAVE to go for someone else, maybe my sister?" Ryan hinted.

"I'll think about it," Troy smiled and left.

Ryan smiled to himself and went inside Lava Springs to meet his sister.

"Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Sharpay and Ryan Evans please report to my office now!" the speakers blared.

Chad shrugged at Taylor as they made their way from the kitchen to the office.

"What have I done?" Sharpay screamed at the Mr Fulton.

"I'm sorry Miss Evans but you have been seen fighting with the other three on CCTV cameras, you must perform after-work labour." Mr Fulton explained.

"How dare you spy on me?" Sharpay screamed.

"Miss Evans, everyone has been captured on the camera at least 5 times doing correct labours, but your four have disobeyed my rules. I want you to start these chores immediately." Mr Fulton instructed.

"Wash all the dishes?" shrieked Sharpay.

"Clean the whole kitchen?" Chad asked.

"Water every single plant?" Taylor screamed.

"Scrub every single pool tile and polish it! How can you do that underwater? "Ryan asked whilst adjusting his hat.

"Do it!" Mr Fulton roared.

The four members of Lava Springs stormed out of the office and began working.

"Chad, I've always thought you were handsome, along with Troy," Sharpay muttered whilst shoving pink rubber gloves on.

"Thanks Sharpay, I suppose your pretty, along with Taylor," Chad whispered whilst scrubbing the counters.

"Thanks Chad, well, are you dating Taylor?" Sharpay asked quietly.

Suddenly her heart sank thinking about Chad - she realized she liked him.

"Well, not really, I suppose we both like each other," Chad whispered.

"Oh, right," Sharpay sniffed.

"Why?" Chad asked grinning to himself.

"Well, I just thought we could, well, never mind," Sharpay muttered.

"Okay I admit I've been jealous of Troy because you like him," Chad whispered.

"I'm jealous of Gabriella and Taylor, but since you like me a bit, I'm so much more jealous Taylor!" Sharpay giggled.

"Um, Sharpay, do you want to start going out, in private at first. We could meet here after hours if that is okay with your Dad, do not tell Taylor yet. I'll tell her later," Chad smiled.

"Yes, okay then," Sharpay scrubbed on some plates and saw that Chad was much closer than she thought.

He closed his eyes and leaned closer. Sharpay peered over his shoulder to check for Taylor, but nobody was there.

She closed her eyes, leant forward and kissed him. As soon as there lips meet, a strange electricity ran through her veins.

Chad held her waist whilst she wrapped her arms round his neck. He broke the kiss after a minute.

"Thank you Chad, you've made me feel much better," Sharpay whispered as she leaned in for more.

They stood next to the sink kissing passionately until Sharpay saw - out of the corner of her eye - a dark girl with black hair - crying and crying.

Sharpay broke the kiss and glared at Taylor.

"Listen, it's not what it looks like," Chad burst out.

"Oh, yes it is," Taylor shouted running away from the kitchen.

"Wait - Taylor!" Chad shouted whilst running after her.

"Hey, Chad, if you like her so much then go after her," Sharpay shouted.

"Sharpay - I like both of you, okay?" Chad exclaimed.

"I'm not being a toy you just throw about all over the place you know; if you like her more, go after her! But if you like me more, stay here with me," Sharpay explained.

Chad shrugged and ran after Taylor.

"Don't even think about coming back to me now!" Sharpay screamed before bursting into tears.

"Thanks, Chad," she whispered to herself before flicking her hair round, storming out of the kitchen and stomping to Mr Fulton's office.

"WHERE IS TAYLOR!" she shrieked.

"Watering the plants," Mr Fulton said dully.

"Great, she's all over the place," Sharpay muttered.

"I will find her and I will crush her," she hissed to herself before setting off for the ground, hoping to bump into Taylor.


End file.
